AMians' Descent
by NiGHtsBeta09
Summary: After seeing both the destruction of their home, Planet AM, and the newly formed BrotherBand between Planet FM and Earth, remaining survivors of Planet AM plan to take their revenge. Will Geo be able to stop them? Geo x Sonia Please read and review
1. Prologue

NiGHtsBeta09: Hey everyone! This is the first work I'm uploading here! This is the prologue to a story that we (and yes, I mean _we_) hope to continue for you guys to enjoy~ ^^" Well... uhm... enjoy~! :3

_This is a collaborated piece done by both Nakashima Fate and myself~ You'll see the writing styles of both of us in here~_

* * *

**Prologue**

A few days after Megaman formed a BrotherBand with Planet FM and befriended Cepheus, other survivors of Planet AM were watching from afar.

"Damn those FM-ians!" growled a shadow.

"Don't forget that Megaman jerk from Planet what-cha-ma-call-it formed a BrotherBand crap whatever with them too!" growled another.

"Agreed! They're just as bad!"

"So do we all agree that we take our revenge!"

"Yeah!"

"Down with Planet FM! Down with Planet Earth!"

* * *

"Hmm…?" Omega-xis looked up at the sky as if he felt something in the air.

"Mega? What's wrong?" asked Geo.

"Nothing kid. Just thought I felt some bad waves just now."

"Bad waves?"

"Just go to sleep since you got school, kid, unless you wanna ditch and see your girlfriend?"

Geo blushed a bit, "S-Sonia's not my girlfriend! Fine good night!"

Omega-xis watched him climb into bed and once he's sure he fell asleep, he disappeared into the wave road and stared at the sky.

"Just who are you…? What's gonna come now…?"

"Omega-xis?"

Omega-xis turned and saw Lyra, an FM-ian comrade, "What do you want Lyra?"

"Is there something wrong? I can feel it too…just slightly than what you can feel since it has a different frequency than normal."

"Something's coming and I don't like it. That's all I know."

"We better be prepared for this then…"

"Yeah…"

They both stared up at the sky, hoping the Satellite Admins will give them a sign as to what will happen soon.

* * *

The Next Day:

"I'm off to school!" Geo told his mom as he ran out the door.

As Geo reached a few blocks away from school, Omega-xis shouted at him, "Stop!"

"Wha…? I'm gonna be la-!" Geo shouted back but couldn't finish his sentence because of an explosion a few meters ahead of him.

"You owe me for that one kid…but first let's get outta here!"

"Y-Yeah!" Geo ran the other way.

"Damn we missed…"

"Don't be discouraged Butanishi… Light… we just merely sent him a warning."

"Shall we give him more?"

"No we have other targets to draw out Megaman."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"M-Mega… -pants- W-What -pants- What was that?" Geo hid in an alleyway, trying to hide from his unforeseen attackers.

"Not sure kid all I know is that it could be the same as FM-ians but not the same."

"The same but not the same?"

"_Geo!_"

Geo opened his Transer, "Luna? What's happening?"

"_I don't know but something is- Ahh!_"

"Luna? Luna!" Geo looked at Omega-xis, "We gotta get to school!"

"Right" he nodded and fused with Geo.

"I hope everyone's alright…"

"Geo be careful something's telling me that these aren't FM-ians."

"I'll be careful then!"

* * *

Luna Platz, Bud Bison, and Zack Temple ran and tried to hide from the fire and blinding light that was attacking them.

"What is going on?" Luna panted as she slumped down.

Bud and Zack tried to keep calm and on watch, "D-Don't worry Prez… I'm sure Megaman will show up soon…"

"Yeah… I hope so…"

"What do we have here…?"

"Gah!" the trio backed up into a wall, scared, "I-It's the same thing as that bull thing that possessed Bud!"

"Bull…? I have no idea what you're talking about." said a red EM Body, similar to Taurus, but with a pig-like, tusked head instead of ox's horned one, and shoulder and chest plate armor.

"P-Please don't possess us!"

"Possess? We have no intention for that." a brownish EM Body with armor over top of head and down back where a mane-like part of body stuck out of the back of the armor, a bit like a horse, reassured them.

"Butanishi! Light! Get ready. Alpha and Beta orders that "he's" coming soon." said a green EM Body with an armor on his head like a helmet, and hands that looks like fingerless gloves, looking a bit like a monkey.

"Finally! I can get that jerk!"

"Calm Butanishi. If he's as what made the King of Planet FM form a BrotherBand with Earth then he must be weak enough that Shadow and Hitsu can take care of in one blow."

Luna snapped "Megaman isn't weak! He can beat you all within a second!"

"Ho…" Butanishi stepped closer to her, "If you think this _Megaman_ is such a hero why hasn't he show- Gah!"

"Butanishi!" Light shouted, worried for his partner when he sees that Butanishi's back was steaming.

"You called?" Megaman pointed his MegaBuster at them.

"Megaman!" Luna, Zack and Bud shouted in joy.

"You three get outta here! It's dangerous!"

"Yes!" the trio ran away and hid in a safe place.

"So there you are…" They all grinned, "_Mega_man!"

* * *

Meanwhile:

"I can't keep this up!" panted Harp Note as she dodged a water pillar.

"Quit running and tell us where he is!" shouted a blue EM Body with armor surrounding his horns and torso, similar to Taurus, as he attacked her.

"And I keep telling you that I won't even if I knew! Shock Note!" Harp Note strummed her guitar fast and a wave of music notes flew at them.

"Useless!" shouted a gray EM Body, similar in shape to a phoenix, with armor covering the top of his wings only, blew a gust of wind and easily blew her notes out of the way.

"This is bad we better get out of here, Sonia!" suggested Lyra.

"No, I can't!" Harp Note struggled to run away from her attackers, "If I run they'll eventually find Geo!"

"They're going to find him sooner or later but we have to run!"

"You have a point but…"

"Time to say good bye! Dark Fog!" shouted a black EM Body, armor covering the ends of what seem to be its paws and the tip of its rat-like tail.

"Ah!" Suddenly a dark fog surrounded Harp Note and she couldn't see anything.

"Heh heh my turn! Thund-" a yellow EM Body in an almost cloud-like shape that looked a bit like a sheep shouted.

"Stop, Hitsu!" the blue ox stopped Hitsu from attacking.

"Why Ox? I was gonna finish her off!"

"Beta's orders that they have found Megaman and we all have to gather and test his skills."

"Tch. How boring" They all disappeared.

After some time Harp Note was released and fell from her hold of the fog, panting, "T-These guys… are tough…"

"I'm worried about Omega-xis and Geo, but you need to rest, Sonia."

"No… I'm… going…" Harp Note managed to barely stand and disappeared to Geo's school.

* * *

Back at Geo's School:

"Battle card! Barrier!" Megaman shouted as he set up a barrier to block Butanishi's tackle.

"Move Butanishi, you're an eyesore! Blinding light!" shouted a white EM Body, armor on its neck, back, and ears and a wildly-shaped EM tail, a bit like a rabbit's, as he attacked and blinded Megaman.

"Gah!"

"Stallion rush!"

"Oh no you don't!" Harp Note appeared in front of Megaman to shield him, "MachineGun Strings!"

"Uma!"

"What?" Uma shouted as he was caught, "I'm not giving up!" He pushed onwards.

Harp Note struggled to keep her grounds, "I don't know if I can keep this up…!"

"H-Harp Note…?" Megaman struggled to see who was protecting him.

"Get out of the way now!" she shouted as she pushed him aside and took the full blow of Uma's attack. She screamed in pain as she was flung against a wall, going right through it. Passing out on the other side, she reverted back to her human form.

"Sonia!" Lyra shouted worriedly, "Sonia are you alright?"

Sonia couldn't reply due to the amount of pain she was in.

"Foolish girl." Ox floated close to her, "If you told us where Megaman was in the first place we wouldn't have to resort to this much violence."

"Get away from her!" Megaman struggled to see and aim.

"Seems he has a death wish. Alright, let's-"

"Wait." said a white EM Body with large claws and fangs, covered by a fully armored head, torso, and shoulder plate armor and a wolf-like shape, stopped them, "Let's wait since it is childish to pick on the weak."

"I agree. We shall wait until they are able to fight back." A black EM Body added, also with claws and such, and similar, yet lighter, armor to the wolf-like being but more feline in shape.

"Damn no fun." one by one they all disappeared.

As the last one was about to disappear, he gave an evil grin to Megaman and the rest, "Better watch yourself otherwise we'll kill you soon and make you join your parents."

"My parents…?" Megaman reverted back to his human being, and after a few seconds he could see well again, "Ah Sonia!"

"She's ok just a few bruises…" Lyra said guiltily, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Lyra…" Geo held onto Sonia but then collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Hey Geo!" Omega-xis sighed, "What do we do now…?"

"Go get help of course, Omega-xis. After we bring them home, I need to talk to you about them."

Omega-xis just stayed quiet.

"Megama… Geo!" Luna, Bud, and Zack all came back, "We have to call the hospital or something!"

"It's better if they're at Geo's house since they're just exhausted." suggested Omega-xis.

"I-If you say so…" Bud and Zack carried Geo and Luna carried Sonia.

* * *

They brought Geo and Sonia back to Geo's house, making sure Hope didn't see them in their condition.

They waited in Geo's room with Zack keeping watch for Hope. A few hours later, Geo woke up.

"What happened...?" he asked, wincing a bit when he tried to stand.

"You were hurt when battling those beings." Luna told him, "We should take you two to the hospital to make sure you don't have anything too serious." There was worry in her voice, mostly when she continued. "Especially Sonia…"

"Right…" Geo looked at Sonia then helped Bud and Zack carry her there.

"Why didn't these kids listen to me?" growled Omega-xis, on the roof of the hospital that Geo and Sonia are currently hospitalized in.

"Cool it Omega-xis… they're worried and miraculously they didn't have any serious injuries; just some bruises."

"This is even more dangerous." Omega-xis glared at the sky, "We gotta get them outta here now!"

"Why should I listen to you mutt?"

"We don't have time for this pointless argument!"

"Then tell me what you think of this battle"

* * *

"Hope you get well soon Sonia. We'll visit again tomorrow." said Geo as he left with Luna, Bud, and Zack.

Few minutes later.

"Ugh… L-Lyra…? Where are you…?" said Sonia as she sat up weakly, thinking that her partner was near her.

"You should be sleeping forever." said Hitsu as he floated above her.

"E-Eh…?" Sonia backed up into the wall behind her, scared, and winced at her wounds.

"Hitsu." a voice growled behind him.

"B-Beta…"

"Do as you're told or else." she gave him a stern look.

"F-Fine…" He looked at Sonia, "Healing cloud!"

"Ah!" Sonia shut her eyes closed in fear as to what was going to happen, but instead of the pain she thought that she was going to receive, she felt warm, "W-What…?"

"Be thankful… but don't think that this will happen again since we needed you to convey a message to Megaman for us." Beta turned her back to her, "We of the Koudoutai **will **destroy earth for helping Planet FM destroy our Planet!"

Soon after, they both disappeared, leaving Sonia strangely confused.

* * *

"S-Sonia!" Lyra appeared into her room, "A-Are you alright?"

"A-Ah Lyra yeah I'm fine…"

"You look a little pale dear… do you want to sleep?"

"No I'm fine. I gotta get back to Geo as soon as possible."

"But yo-… wait what happened you're good as new." Lyra observed Sonia's body.

"That's why." Sonia put on her clothes straight, "The enemies made contact with me and healed me up." She looked at Lyra seriously.

"I see…" She didn't like what she was just told. "Everyone went to Geo's house to make up a strategy, so we should go too." Lyra floated next to her, "Ready when you are."

Sonia nodded, "EM wave Change! Sonia Strumm! On the air!"

"Let's go."

* * *

"I got nothing… What about you Geo?"

"If we think about it… the ones that attacked us were…an ox, monkey, boar, horse, and a rabbit right…?" said Geo, thinking a bit, "What is the connection…?"

"Don't forget a rat, rooster, sheep, wolf, and cat." said a voice behind him.

They all looked and saw Harp Note behind him.

"Sonia!" they all exclaimed as she turned back to her normal self.

"In the flesh." She winked.

"Are you ok?" Geo stood up and looked at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Relax Geo I'm fine…" she sat down with them, "From what I know, the enemies call them 'Koudoutai' and said that they will destroy Earth and Planet FM."

"Planet FM? Then they're not FM-ians?"

"Thought so… they had a different wave length than normal FM-ians. They had to be AM-ians." said Omega-xis.

"There were more survivors?"

"Not that I knew of. We seriously gotta be careful now kid. There's no telling what's up ahead now."

They all nodded.

"I'll try to figure out what our enemies are and try to find some information on them." suggested Zack.

"If it's information I know a bit." Sonia looked at him, "One of the leaders, I think, is someone called 'Beta', Sheep has the ability to use electricity and healing, Ox is water, Rooster is wind or air, Rabbit is something that blinds you so maybe light, and rat must be fog or darkness." Sonia shivered a bit at the thought of one of Shadow's attack.

"Thanks Sonia now we know a bit about our enemies." smiled Geo.

"Yeah!" Sonia smiled back.

"Grrr…" Luna watched them as jealousy rose angrily inside her.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Why couldn't we just kill them off Alpha?" growled Butanishi, "We could easily kill them off right now!"

"Have you all forgotten." Alpha gave them a hard look, "There are other AM-ian survivors here too, including Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic, and Dragon Sky."

"True they have taken refuge here for quite a while, but why must we take their presence here into account?" said Shadow.

"I agree, they shouldn't be able to interfere." added Hitsu.

"Wrong!" Alpha growled, "Why can't you all see that they were watching us?"

"Alpha please calm." said Beta, looking at him. He grunted a bit as she continued, "With them watching, they could have interfered and messed with our plans so we must be cautious about this approach. I have already warned Harp Note and we all should be able to defeat Megaman."

"What will we do after we get them out of the way?" asked a light gray EM Body with armor covering the top and back of its head, and more along its arms with stripe-like pieces cut out, giving it the appearance of a tiger.

"Simple. They die, we destroy Earth." said a large, light blue EM Body with a line of armor running from its snout down it's serpentine back, like a dragon. "They are the last line of defense that Earth has. Once we defeat them then there is nothing in our way to destroy Earth."

Alpha and Beta nodded, "Shadow and Hitsu. You two shall go first and kill them."

A canine-like, silvery EM Body with armor protecting it from its nose to its haunches, and small armored pieces on its "paws" like a dog, whined, "Aww no fair~ I wanted to go too."

"Yeah I wanted to go out too." added a smaller, purple EM Body in the shape of a serpent, armor covering part of its back and head, as well as the tip of its tail.

"You will in time." Alpha looked at all of them, "We will now go out and study these humans and infiltrate into their lives, destroying them from the inside out."

"Agreed!"

* * *

Done~ Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! And look forward to more coming your way~ I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think, so please review! We appreciate your feedback~

So! I hope you enjoyed this, and we'll get the next chapter up as soon as it's written!

-Nakashima Fate & NiGHtsBeta09


	2. Vs Rat and Sheep

NiGHtsBeta09: Hallo! We just got up the second chapter of our Megaman Starforce story! In this one, more is revealed about Geo and Sonia's new enemies! Plus some other moments too~ :3 Anyways, I hope you like it!

_This is a collaborated piece done by both Nakashima Fate and myself~ You'll see the writing styles of both of us in here~_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vs. Rat and Sheep**

"What do you think Omega-xis?" asked Lyra, "They're survivors of Planet AM like you, surely you must have an idea."

"I'm not sure… I think I know them but then again I don't. All I know is that they're powerful Am-ians and I don't like that at all." Omega-xis looked at the sky, "I wish I could talk to the other 3 about this."

"What _do_ you know about them?"

"That each one has an element and ranked from the strongest to the weak. That's it."

"That's basically what we thought but how many are there and which enemy has which element?" Lyra looked at him as if he's hiding more answers to her questions.

"That I'm not sure either…" Omega-xis finally looked at her, "We have to be careful and protect Geo and the others this time."

* * *

"Hey Geo… what do you think about this…?" asked Sonia, looking at the sky.

"It's no trouble for you to stay over."

"I'm not talking about that, though I'm grateful." she smiled cutely, "I was talking about our enemies this time."

"Oh uhm… from what we know, there are at least eight enemies we must fight right?"

"Yeah… we know what six of them are, water, darkness, light, healing and electric, wind or air, and a leader of the 'Koudoutai' which Zack found out means 'Zodiac' so maybe they're all zodiac animals?"

"Yeah and we know some of their names…" Geo closed his eyes to remember, "Butanishi was… the pig… Light was…the rabbit Hitsu was sheep…and there were Alpha and Beta but we don't know what they look like…"

"If it's Beta, she's somewhat like a black EM Body with claws and a lighter armor so somewhat like a cat…but cats aren't part of the zodiac is it…?"

"I don't think so… let's go to the library since they're still open."

"Sure" Sonia got up and walked out with Geo, "What are we even going to look for?"

"Any information about the zodiac and Planet AM or anything."

* * *

"This is disgusting." said Shadow as she observed a human.

"If we do a good job then everyone else doesn't need to fight you know. Even though Fang, Serpent, Draco, and Troaji wanted to fight too." said Hitsu, observing with her.

"Shadow, Hitsu are you two finished observing?" said Alpha, standing next to them in his new human form.

Alpha now has short silver spiky hair and silver eyes, wearing a long sleeved dress shirt that wasn't tucked in, black slacks, black shoes, black sunglasses and one black wrist back on his right arm and a white wrist band on his left.

"Uh… yes, sir!" they both said at the same time as they changed.

Shadow has short black hair and black eyes, wearing a black skirt, white socks, black shoes and a white shirt.

Hitsu how had blonde hair and yellow eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, black shorts, white socks, black shoes, and black sunglasses.

"Good now I want you two to go to the library and destroy whatever you can find. If anyone finds out about **that** then we are as good as dead." ordered Alpha.

"But what about Leo Kingdom and the rest?" asked Hitsu.

"I will deal with them personally. Beta will be in charge for the time I am gone so listen to her. I'll be going now." Alpha disappeared.

"Tch… let's go now." Hitsu walked into the library and began to look around.

"Yeah." Shadow followed close behind, looking at all the books, "Where should we start…?

* * *

"Hey Geo we need to talk." said Omega-xis as he appeared into his room.

"Sonia us too." Lyra followed him.

"What?" Omega-xis looked around, "Where are they?"

"They can't be too far Omega-xis don't worry let's just go look for them."

"No we have to find them now and be with them so we could wave change easily! Let's go!" Omega-xis disappeared, searching for Geo.

"Wait for me you big brute!" Lyra soon followed.

* * *

"Hey Sonia look at this." said Geo, showing Sonia what he found.

"What is it?" Sonia looked at it, "What the…?"

Geo nodded and began to read, "The Zodiac Prophecy:

In the time of a thousand generations,  
Imminent destruction shall befall man and beast.  
Light will rain down from the stars,  
And Fourteen Beings shall descend through the sky.  
Fates shall merge in attempt to halt the Beings,  
And the Blue Bomber and Pink Sound will Band together.  
Swords will clash and waves will fly,  
All on the basis of a mistake.  
In realization a separation will occur,  
Blue and Pink will grow once more.  
A shield against Beings unknown,  
They stand as Earth's last hope."

"T-This can't be real… c-can it…?" Sonia looked at it and noticed a drawing of the twelve zodiac animals on one side, two humans and two animals on the other, "Wait… Geo look at this."

"What? Geo looked and saw the picture too, "Blue Bomber…? Pink Sound… could it be talking about Megaman and Harp Note?"

"Possibly… fourteen beings…can it be the Koudoutai…?"

"Now we know how many and who the enemies are now." Geo looked around, "I need some paper…"

Sonia pulled out some paper, "Will this do?"

"Yeah thanks…wait…why do you have paper?"

"Just in case I get inspired and think of a song I could write."

"Ok." Geo began to write down what they knew, "We know only about…six of them so we have to be careful. Who knows what the other eight are like."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Shadow those two know too much." said Hitsu, watching Geo and Sonia from behind.

"Yep we have to destroy them and that book." Shadow walked towards them, Hitsu soon following.

Sonia noticed them and looked back, "Uh…Geo…?"

"Hm?" Geo stopped writing and looked, "Don't mind them."

"Don't mind us huh? EM wave change, Hitsu On Air!"

"EM wave change Shadow On Air!"

Hitsu now had arched horns protruding from his head, much like those of a ram. He also had wool covering various parts of his body, such as his torso and part of his arms and legs. Electricity could be heard crackling throughout his body. The small metal objects attached to him now seems to be amplifiers or rods for his static power.

Shadow now had dark rat-like ears atop her head, and a long, skinny tail swishing about. She had metal protrusions on her back, similar to Hitsu's, but they seemed almost hollow, allowing it to release the Dark Fog faster and shoot dark energies to the enemies faster. Other than that, not much else changed other than a darker complexion, and she seemed to have shrunk down to around the size of Cancer Bubble.

"T-They're the enemies!" Geo exclaimed, standing up.

Sonia quickly grabbed the notes and book and stood next to him.

"Hand over the book!" growled Hitsu.

"No way!" Geo stood in front of Sonia, causing her to blush lightly, "Geo…"

"Don't worry, just get outta here."

"But Mega and Lyra isn't with us!"

Hitsu and Shadow stepped closer to them, "Hand over the book or else!"

Geo grabbed on of Sonia's hand and ran away, "We gotta find Mega and Lyra!"

"Y-Yeah!" Sonia ran with him.

"You can't run forever! Thunder Cloud!" Dark clouds of thunder flew towards them and was right above them.

"Sonia look out!" Geo pushed her out of the way and barely got out of the way; however, the attack still grazed him, causing him to scream in pain from the shock.

"Geo!" Sonia glared at them, "How dare you hurt my Geo!"

"Y-Your Geo…?" Geo blushed a bit, trying not to move from the pain.

"O-Oops…" Sonia blushed.

"You two make me sick." Shadow stepped closer.

"I agree. Let's get rid of them Shadow."

"Agreed." She raised her hand towards them, "Now is time for you two to die."

Sonia quickly grabbed Geo and ran.

"S-Sonia…leave me…" Geo said weakly, trying to convince her to leave.

"No way Geo. I know you'd do the same for me." she huffed a bit as she ran.

"Lightning Knife." Sheep formed a small electric knife and threw it at Sonia's leg, causing her to trip and make Geo land on top of her.

They both blushed and Geo tried to get off her, but he was still weak.

"This is the end. Dark Fog." Black thick fog flew towards them and Sonia held onto Geo, scared of what is going to come.

"Beast Slash!"

Sonia opened her eyes again and saw Omega-xis and Lyra.

"Sonia! Are you alright dear?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…" she struggled to sit up.

"Hey kid, what's the matter? We gotta Wave Change now!"

"F-Fine…" Geo stood up weakly with Sonia helping him.

"Geo you should rest."

"I'm fine Sonia." He stood up straight, "EM Wave change! Geo Stelar On Air!"

"Lyra us too!" Sonia looked at Lyra who nodded, "EM wave change Sonia Strumm On Air!"

"Time to finish this job once and for all!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this…? Leo Kingdom… Pegasus Magic… Dragon Sky…?" Alpha looked at all three of them, waiting for an answer.

"You mustn't be blinded by yours and everyone else's rage." answered Pegasus.

"I know that."

"Nothing good will come from revenge." Leo watched.

"You must cool your head and wait for the answers to come to you." Dragon added.

"Why was our home, Planet AM, destroyed?" Alpha knew that they were giving him riddles, but they were giving him answers in a way.

"Although your intentions are good, your actions are not." started Leo.

"You are making a mistake in your, and everyone else's, judgment." continued Dragon.

"The prophecy will come to pass and you shall see." finished Pegasus.

"We'll see about that…" Alpha disappeared.

"Take this! Pulse Song!" Harp Note jumped in the air and strummed her guitar.

"Feh weak." Shadow turned and with a quick swift of her tail, the Pulse Song was cut in two.

"No way…" Harp Note stared in disbelief.

Shadow went down on all fours and crawled fast towards her.

"Eeeek!" Harp Note jumped away, "Megaman let's change enemies!"

"Uh sure?" Megaman jump in front of Shadow, "You have to deal with me now! Battle card! Blazing Edge."

"Time to make some sashimi outta this rodent!" said Omega-xis, ready to go buck wild on their enemies.

"Uh Mega…? Sashimi's made from fish." Megaman sweat dropped.

"Whatever! Here she comes!"

Shadow jumped and shielded herself within her own Dark Fog.

"She better be in there!" Megaman shouted as he cut the fog in two, revealing nothing inside, "What?"

"Over here!" shouted Shadow as she pounced and bit him.

"Ow!" Megaman grabbed her just before she jumped away, "Time to end this!"

"Let go of her! Lightning Knife!" Hitsu threw a knife at his back just before he could deliver the final blow, causing him to drop Shadow, allowing her to scurry away in time.

"Megaman are you ok?" asked Harp Note, standing by his side.

"Just a little shock but I'm fine." Megaman pointed his MegaBuster at them, "We have to finish this up fast.

"Yeah… I have an idea want to hear me out?"

Hitsu watched, tapping his foot impatiently. "Hey! Aren't we trying to delete each other here?" he yelled at them as they whispered to each other.

"Fine," Omega-xis responded. "Let's see you break this attack!" Megaman jumped high up at that moment.

"What is he doing?" Shadow asked Hitsu, keeping an eye on Megaman and ready to counter him.

Once he reached a high enough jump, he charged up the MegaBuster and shot a large blast right at Hitsu and Shadow. "Take that!"

"Gah!" They both jumped out of the way. "Heh," Shadow scoffed. "I may not have been able to stop your attack, but you were too slow to hit us in time~" She winked, mocking him.

"Shock Note!"

"Eh?" The two AM-ians looked back down just in time to see the a line of music notes slamming into them. Both were hit and sent flying into the wall.

Megaman landed back down next to Harp Note. "Thanks, your plan worked," he smiled, giving her a high five.

"Heh... Don't think we're through here just yet," said Hitsu, helping Shadow stand back up. "We've got a lot of fight left in us."

Megaman whispered something to Harp Note this time. "Sounds good to me!" she said, them both turning back towards the aliens.

"Watch out, Hitsu. They've got something up their sleeves," she warned, watching them.

"Yeah."

"Ready? Go!" Harp Note yelled out.

"Battle Card! Arbo Edge!" Megaman yelled, his fiery blade changing to a green color as he lunged at them.

"Hah, you think you can get me with that? Lightn-" He stopped short as he saw music notes flanking Megaman on his sides. "Argh! Too many to stop and focus on!" he shouted as he grabbed Shadow and jumped out of range, setting her back down again.

"Thanks, Hitsu. Ready for a combo move of our own?" she asked, looking up at him.

"That one? Hehe... We might as well, seeing as how they're doomed anyway," he answered, grinning.

She grinned slyly, sending a slight chill down Harp Note and Megaman's back. "Take this! Dark Fog!" she shouted, jumping up and sending a plume of the dark clouds towards them.

"Harp Note! Get back!" Megaman hurried and grabbed her arm, pulling her away as she followed. But it was too late, the fog had formed a circle around them already. "Grr..." he growled, looking for a way out, but the fog was closing in and covered all around them.

"Ahhh!" Harp Note screamed, holding onto Megaman's arm, frightened.

"Hah, this will be your end." They heard a voice from the fog. It was Hitsu's. "Lightning Strike!"

They both looked in worry as they first saw a light, then bolts of electricity coursing through the fog.

"Aaaaahhh!" They both screamed in pain as it was sent through their bodies.

The two AM-ians watched, smiles on their faces, as their enemies were being electrocuted inside of the dense fog. When the fog cleared, both Megaman and Harp Note were lying on the ground, gasping for air after the pain lowered. Megaman tried to get up but couldn't, and they soon both reverted to their human forms.

"Looks like you two have just become easy picking," the sheep laughed, approaching them with Shadow close to his side. "Let's finish this battle with a bang." He rose his hands as two electric knives formed in them, pointed towards Geo and Sonia, both weakened.

"Don't you dare... touch her..." Geo said weakly, crawling over to Sonia and holding her close.

"G-Geo..." She looked up weakly at him, blushing lightly at what he was doing for her.

"Heh. How sweet," Shadow laughed lightly, watching them. "Birds of a feather, die together. Finish them, Hitsu."

"With pleasure," he smiled, raising the knives.

"No..." Geo moved, trying to shield Sonia.

Just then, they all heard a loud howl, but Geo held in place, protecting Sonia the best he could. "Geo... Look..." she told him. He struggled to turn, and was surprised at what he was looking at.

A large white-furred wolf stood on the other side of their two enemies, who were strangely staring at the wolf in fear.

"Wh-What is this?" Shadow held onto Hitsu's arm, frightened.

"I don't know... It's... emitting strong waves..." He was staring in disbelief at the creature, bracing for whatever might come.

The wolf stepped forward, pushing past the aliens and standing above Sonia and Geo. Geo once again moved to shield her as she looked over his shoulder at the wolf. The lupine creature growled deeply, glaring at the two kids.

Thinking this was the end, Sonia hugged Geo tightly, crying lightly. "Geo... Is this it...?"

"I don't know... Sonia..." he held her closely and protectively, accepting what was coming to him and his friend.

They waited for a strike, and they heard a loud roar from the creature, but to their surprise, nothing came upon them. Instead, the creature turned and swiped its claw at the two AM-ians.

"What? No!" Hitsu yelled as they were hit powerfully.

"Aaahhh!" they screamed in turn as they both disappeared from the Wave World, and from existence.

Geo and Sonia looked at the animal in surprise as it disappeared from view. "It was a... EM being," Geo said, helping Sonia sit up weakly.

"Yeah, and there were some pretty powerful waves coming from it," Lyra said, appearing next to them from Sonia's Transer.

"I didn't even know there was something like that from around here," Omega-xis added, appearing as well.

"Let's go back to my house, Sonia. We need to get you healed up." Geo stood up weakly, putting Sonia's arm over his neck to brace her. "Can you get us home, guys?" he asked, looking at Omega-xis and Lyra.

"No Geo…" Sonia stood up straight. "Lyra."

"Yes?" Lyra appeared.

"EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm On Air!"

"Sonia you're too weak for this though," Geo said worriedly.

"It's fine…" Harp Note held onto Geo. "Get ready."

Geo held her worriedly, "Yeah."

Few seconds later, Harp Note teleported them from the library to Geo's room, collapsing and reverting back to her human form merely moments later.

"Sonia!" Geo caught her.

* * *

"Don't worry Lyra. She's just tired," said Omega-xis, watching her.

"I know but still…" Lyra said worriedly, "I should've been with her all this time…"

"Geo's with her so don't worry."

"Sure…" Lyra sighed.

"Now we have two of them." Omega-xis tried to distract her. "There's at least 6 more so we gotta be prepared."

"Sonia told me about everything that they knew so we could start with that."

"It's a start, now tell me everything that you know."

* * *

"Damn them! They killed Hitsu and Shadow! They're stronger than we thought!" growled Butanishi.

"No… Shadow…Hitsu… if we were there then…" whimpered Fang.

"Cheer up, Fang," said Serpent, "We'll get them!"

"Beta, what should we do?" asked Draco.

"I guess that Fang and Serpent shall attack in a few days."

"Why a few days? If we can take them now then-"

"Silence! You mustn't act on anger and revenge for that we will lose! Keep a cool head and study the enemy well. Once you know enough about them then you may attack."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Done~ I hope you like Vs. Rat and Sheep, as the rest of the Koudoutai will be heading for Megaman and Harp Note, especially after two of their members have been deleted! o3o" What will come next? Find out it the next chapter~ ;P

The next one will be uploaded as soon as we've finished writing it! ^^"

-Nakashima Fate & NiGHtsBeta09


	3. Vs Dog and Snake

NiGHtsBeta09: Hallo, und guten tag~ :3 This is Nights, signing in for the next chapter of our (hopefully) awaited story! This brings in more troubles for our beloved protagonists, Geo and Sonia, by the numerous antagonists, the Koudoutai! Hope you like it, as we worked hard on this. Enjoy~ :3

_This is a collaborated piece done by both Okami no Kaito and myself~ You'll see the writing styles of both of us in here~_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vs Dog and Snake**

"Mmm…" Sonia stirred a bit.

"Sonia? You ok?" asked Geo, watching her.

"Huh…? Geo…? What are you doing here…?" Sonia sat up weakly, tired.

"This is my house and you're in my bed. We came here a few hours ago after you collapsed from bringing us home." Geo got her some water, "How are you feeling?"

Sonia graciously took the water and drank it, "Ok now, thanks to you." She got out of bed and looked at her leg, "Weird, that cut's gone now…"

"Yeah I noticed that earlier too." Geo looked at her, "Maybe…they didn't actually harm us?"

Sonia thought about it, "I have a different theory but that can wait until we test run it one more time."

Geo gave her a questioning look.

"Heh heh" Sonia giggled, "It's a woman's secret~" she winked.

"Good one Sonia~" Lyra laughed as she appeared next to her.

"I learn it all from you~"

"Great, there's _two Lyras_ now. Better watch it Geo." sighed Omega-xis.

"Uhm sure…" Geo laughed nervously and sweat dropped, "Did you find out anything?"

"Not really but we should be on guard after all two of their comrades were destroyed." Omega-xis crossed his arms, "If only we had something that can tell us about them…"

"I still have the book and notes." Sonia pulled out the book and notes that Geo took.

Geo took the book and turned to the page, "Luckily the Library might be closed so we won't have to worry about paying for this book."

"Well sorry for stealing~!" Sonia stuck her tongue at him cutely.

"Seems like the couple is fighting like they're married already."

Geo and Sonia blushed a bit, "We're not a couple!"

"They're in sync~ You're right~" Lyra added.

"I'll tell ya now girl. Geo here was looking at your body as you were sleeping!"

"Mega! I was only checking if she had any serious wounds! Don't make me sound like a pervert!" Geo blushed madly.

"Lyra we're going out for a bit!" said Sonia, hiding her face that was just as red as Geo's.

"Oh you want to avoid your boyfriend? I feel so sorry for poor Geo."

Sonia walked out and closed the door, leaving by herself.

"Sonia I was just kidding!" Lyra quickly went into her Transer.

"Mega! Even if you were joking, you went too far!" said Geo.

"Sure kid. Now about our enemies…"

* * *

Meanwhile:

"I hate to study our victims." hissed Serpent.

"But it'll be easier for us later on." said Fang, writing the information down.

"What are you doing?" Serpent looked at her partner.

"Just in case something happens to us…this message will reach the others."

"I don't like to think like that either but I think you're right." Serpent looked back and saw Sonia, "Look it's one of them!"

Fang watched too and took notes on every little action and word that they're saying.

"Sonia, are you still mad dear?" asked Lyra.

Sonia stayed quiet and looked at the sky.

"Sonia?" Lyra appeared out of her Transer and watched Sonia.

"I bet Geo hates me now…" Sonia brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself.

"No he doesn't, Sonia, don't worry." Lyra went closer, "I bet you anything that he'll come to you in a few minutes or sooner."

Sonia gave her a small smile, "Sure."

"This could be useful!" said Fang, writing more notes.

"Let's see something interesting while we're at it too!" Serpent summoned a small poisonous snake and controlled it until it bit Sonia on the arm and made it disappear.

"Ow!" Sonia winced a bit and looked at her arm, "Guess we better get inside…the mosquitoes are getting to me."

"Sure and we wouldn't want you to catch a cold either." Lyra agreed and went back into her Transer as Sonia went inside to rest.

Serpent laughed, "Perfect, come afternoon tomorrow she'll be an easy target."

* * *

Next Day:

Geo yawned as he woke up and looked at Sonia, noticing she was a bit paler than normal.

"Ugh…" Sonia got up weakly and went into the bathroom, not noticing that Geo followed her.

"Good morning Sonia." yawned Lyra, "How are you dear? You look a little pale."

"Just a bit weak but I'm fine Lyra…" Sonia washed her face.

"Are you sure?" asked Geo.

"Yeah Lyra I'm fine…" Sonia walked weakly to dry her face on Geo's shirt and took off half of her clothes to take a shower.

"Sonia!" Lyra shouted, "Geo's right there!"

Sonia snapped out of her daze, saw Geo staring at her, and screamed loudly.

Geo freaks out, "Uh...s-s-s-s-" He ran back to his room, "Sorry Sonia!"

Omega-xis laughed at him, "Gyahahahaha too scared to look at a girl like that, kid?"

"Shut up!" Geo blushed redder than a bright tomato.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Seems like they're fighting for some reason." said Fang, listening on them.

"Really?" Serpent checked the time, "It's almost time for my little poison to work."

"Lyra I'm gonna go out!" Sonia left Geo's house and ran.

"Oh wait for me!" Lyra followed and went into her Transer.

"Sonia wait!" Geo tried to stop her but she was already too far to hear him, "Great…what should I do…?" he walked out.

"Find out more about the Koudoutai?" suggested Omega-xis.

"Yeah I'll head over to Zack's then." Geo slowly walked towards Zack's house, not wanting to leave Sonia alone.

"Hey Geo the rat was called Shadow and controlled darkness while that sheep called Hitsu controlled electric right?" asked Omega-xis trying to get his mind off Sonia.

"Hitsu controlled electric and healing. I guess since their healer is killed, they can't be too risky." said Geo, giving in a bit.

"You can't be too sure."

"Oh Geo! I was about to go to your place!" said Zack, running to him.

"Hey Zack. I was on my way to your place."

"This is perfect!" Zack brought Geo to his home, "I sent this information I just found to you but since you're here I might as well explain it all."

Geo looked at the computer screen, "This is the news of the library yesterday!"

"Not only that. Bookstores and second hand shops too." Zack typed more information, "Seems like they were trying to hide the information about the Zodiac."

"But what about this kind of information?" Geo showed him what he wrote the day before, "Can you translate it or find anymore information?"

Zack looked over his notes, "I think so give me a few minutes and I'll tell you."

"Ok." Geo watched him thinking, '_Sonia…she's probably mad at me now…oh well… I don't care as long as she's safe…_'

* * *

"Sonia? Are you alright?" asked Lyra, worried.

"Yeah…" Sonia looked up at the sky, "Just a bit hot though…"

"Then why don't you rest back at Geo's?"

"No… I'll be fine in a bit…"

"Ok dear…" Lyra watched her worriedly, "If only we could find a way to defeat them more easily… Without you kids getting so hurt each time..."

Sonia sat up and held her head, panting a bit, "Maybe you're right… I should go rest back as Geo's place…"

Suddenly there was a laughter, "Seems like my poison is working very well."

Lyra turned, "What poison? Who are you?"

Serpent showed herself, "The name's Serpent. Fang! We have enough information right?"

"Yep more than enough and since this one's been weakened it'll be easy."

"What?" Sonia stood up weakly.

"Oh you can still move? Not for long." Serpent laughed, "EM Wave Change! Serpent! On Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Fang! On Air!"

Serpent placed her legs and feet together. Energy swirled around the lower half of her body, reaching up all the way to her chest. When it wrapped around her, a new shape was left. The entire portion of her body from under her arms to her toes was now that of a large snake. Her right arm also took the form of a snake, eerily gaining a head and mouth of its own, complete with fangs. The rest of her body was left unchanged. "Serpent Acid!" hissed Serpent in her new form.

Fang had a larger change than Hitsu or Shadow had displayed. She howled as the clinking of metals could be heard. A steel-like substance rose slowly over her, rising from her feet first. Once it had covered her completely, it rippled and began to take a new shape. She hunched over until she was on all fours, her entire body changing its shape. What was left was a medium-sized mechanical dog, formed with silver plating. "Silver Fang!" Fang stepped forward to Sonia in her new form.

Sonia was disturbed by the thought of Ophiuca being back again, "Not another snake…"

"Too bad you're poisoned but you can't hurt us! Once we're through with you, we'll get that Megaman!"

Sonia snapped, "Is that so…?" she stood up, "EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm! On The Air!"

"Try to hit us if you dare!" Serpent slithered towards her.

Harp Note turned towards them, "Machine Gun Strings!"

"What?" Serpent tried to move but she couldn't, "How could you still move?"

"Just shut up…" Harp Note strummed her guitar, "Shock note!"

"Serpent!" Fang quickly freed her and moved her out of the way in time.

"Thanks Fang." Serpent glared at Harp Note, "I'm going to get you back for this tenfold little girl!"

'_I never seen Sonia this aggressive before._' thought Lyra, watching Harp Note's condition, '_Then again we could use this to our advantage but we have to finish this up fast._'

Harp Note jumped in the air and strummed her guitar, "Pulse Song!"

Serpent and Fang easily moved out of the way, but couldn't get near her to attack.

"What should we do?" Fang prowled a bit, wanting to attack but was too scared to get near her.

"Why don't you come near me you ugly snake?" Harp Note ran towards her, "Machine Gun Strings!"

"Gya!" Serpent barely dodged in time, "This can't be happening! My poison should be working!"

"Seems like it is though Serpent!" Fang stood near her. "Let's just run around! It should wear her down."

"Good plan but…" Serpent glared at her, "Let's add more poison to speed it up!"

Harp Note jumped out of the way just before Serpent threw more snakes that she summoned at her.

While Serpent did that, Fang carefully prowled behind her and grabbed her, biting her shoulder fiercely.

Harp Note winced and turned to give a cold glare at Fang, "You bit me…" she grabbed Fang's arm and threw her hard at Serpent.

Fang quickly turned and landed just before Serpent, "Hey I have an idea. Wanna hear me out?"

Serpent leaned in and listened.

'_Uh-oh this could be trouble!_' Lyra turned to Harp Note, "Sonia be careful they're thinking of something!"

'_I wish I could but everything's so blurry…and Ophiuca's back…Gotta defeat her fast…_' Harp Note stepped forward, sweating a lot.

"Now!" Fang barked as she ran towards Harp Note.

"S-Shock Note!" Harp Note strummed her guitar and music notes flew at the dog.

"You fell for it!" Fang barely dodged out of the way as Serpent summoned an army of snakes and slithered towards her, wrapping around her.

"Argh!" Harp Note groaned in pain.

"How about another dose of poison since you seem like you need more!" laughed Serpent.

Harp Note screamed in pain, trying to free herself.

"Oh still moving eh? How 'bout some more!"

Just as the third snake was about to bite Harp Note, someone yelled, "Battle card! Fire Bazooka!"

Serpent fell forward and rolled on the ground, "It's hot! it's hot!"

"Get away from Harp Note now!" Megaman yelled, furious.

"Oh look there's a weak prince trying to save this weak girl." taunted Fang.

"More like a weak boy that can't protect his pathetic girlfriend!" laughed Snake, "She'll be as good as dead in less than 15 minutes!"

Megaman snapped, "You'll pay for this! Battle card! Blazing Edge!"

Fang stepped forward, "Let me take care of him. Finish off the girl."

"Gladly~" Serpent laughed and watched Harp Note suffer on the ground, "However I need my revenge on him!"

"Let her go!" Megaman charged forward and slashed wildly at Fang.

"Too easy to read when you're angered boy!" mocked Fang, easily dodging his attack.

"M-Machine Gun Strings!"

"What?" Fang struggled to get free, trying to avoid Megaman's attack but failed.

"How can you still move?" shouted Serpent, shocked as to see Harp Note kneeling weakly and breathing hard.

"Sonia don't push yourself!" said Lyra, worried about her health.

Megaman jumped back and halted his assault on Fang, looking to her worriedly. "Sonia, you need to rest after what they've done." He was worried for her, and he was still angered by Serpent and Fang.

"I-I'm fine, guys." She walked slowly next to him and stood up straight, determined to help him. "I'm not leaving your side after all you've done for me!"

Serpent watched in horror as her poison seemed to be losing its effect on the girl, despite how fresh the last bite was. "H-How are you still doing this? The poison should have you knocked out, in the very least!"

Sonia glared at her. " I told you before. I won't let you harm him, and I won't let you have him! I will not leave his side until I personally see you fall!" The glare she was giving her was unlike any that Geo had seen before, and was more intense than should have been possible with the poison within her body still. It almost gave Serpent chills down her long back.

Even Geo was a bit surprised at her sudden strength and determination. "Sonia..."

She smiled. "It's the least I can do for what you've done for me. Ready to take down some aliens, Megaman?"

He smiled back. "Only alongside you, Harp Note." He looked back at the two AM-ians, holding his sword at ready.

"Wh-What? What's this power... emanating from him? These waves are too powerful!" Serpent said, slithering back a bit.

They could see waves forming somewhat around Megaman. Omega-xis was the next to comment. "I've never seen this kind of power within you. Or you being this determined to battle." He was a bit surprised.

"They hurt her, they face me," was all he said as he dashed forward. "Battle Card! Long Sword!" A second sword formed itself into his other hand as he slashed at his enemies.

"Gah!" Fang jumped back, not wanting to be hit again by his weapons. "Serpent, help me take him down!" she shouted.

"No you don't! Machine Gun Strings!" Harp Note yelled out, binding the large snake back. "You're mine, Ophiuca!"

"I don't know who this Ophiuca is, but you're dying today, little girl!" she hissed as her snake arm released her from her binds, then slithered right for Harp Note.

"Try me..." She stood her ground, waiting for Serpent Acid to get close enough. "Come on..." She began to run towards her.

"Poison Shot!" she oversized reptile yelled as she spewed acid straight for the girl.

"Now!" Harp Note shouted as she ducked down into a slide. She kicked her back as two speakers appeared her her sides, facing in towards Serpent. "Pulse Song!" She gave a large strum to her guitar as sound waves radiated from the speakers, surrounding the snake.

"Gyaaah!" She clasped her hands over her ears, unable to focus or move much. "Fang! Help me!"

"Serpent!" Fang turned her head towards her ally, worried.

"Never lose focus in a sword fight," said Megaman, striking the dog with his Long Sword.

"Aah!" she yelped as she moved back, growling at him. "You'll pay for that, blue kid..."

She ran at him at full speed, lunging with fangs bared. Megaman barely guarded himself, leaving her latched onto his sword. He tried to shake her off, but she let go and kicked of his chest, landing back on the ground while reeling him back a bit.

"Heh... Smart dog..." He ran back at her and swung hard, barely missing as she stepped back away from his strikes.

She was getting worn out slowly. She was able to dodge his attacks fairly well due to her speed, but he was too fast for her to get her own attack in. She was getting a bit frustrated, trying to concentrate on this lashes at her.

"Stop... that... noise!" Serpent screamed at she slammed her tail into one of the speakers, destroying it.

"Hey!" Harp Note jumped back out of her range. She continued to strum while she could for the other speaker.

"Argh!" She quickly destroyed the other one as well, turning angrily towards Harp Note. "You're in for it now, twerp!"

"I think we hit a nerve, dear~" Lyra said mockingly.

"Yeap~" Harp Note joined in.

"Die!" she yelled, slithering fast towards her.

"That's your job." She gave her guitar another fast strum. "Shock Note!"

"Not this time!" She slammed her snake arm into the note, dissipating it completely. "Now you die, little one..." She glared at her.

"What? But how could you-" she started.

Serpent interrupted her. "You're weak. I don't know why you thought you could protect your little boyfriend over there." she laughed, watching Harp Note get annoyed by her words. "After you're through, he's gonna me mine." Her eyes narrowed. Thinking of how she was going to kill Megaman.

Upon hearing these words, a flame erupted within Sonia. "O-Ophiuca..." She started laughing lightly.

"What?" Serpent stared at her. "What can you be laughing about?"

"Heh... What makes you think he'll ever be yours? I won't ever allow that!" she yelled out, jumping up high. "Pulse Song!" She strummed a melody on her guitar, releasing a flurry of waves and notes flying towards Serpent Acid.

"No! Not now!" she kissed loudly, knowing she couldn't get out of the way of such a large-scale blast. In a last ditch effort to delete her enemy, she sent a few shots of acid towards Harp Note, hitting her in various places.

The wide array of attacks made a direct hit on and around Harp Note's opponent, leaving dust and dirt in the air. Megaman jumped back from Fang as they all watched for Serpent. Harp Note landed back down into the cloud of dirt and swung her guitar back onto her back, clearing the air around her. When the dust cleared, they could see that Serpent was no more.

"Serpent, no!" Fang cried out, distraught.

"Time to leash this dog," said Omega-xis.

"Then we can get this Koudoutai member afterward~" Lyra teased him.

"Not now, Lyra!" he shouted angrily as Megaman readied his sword.

Megaman took a step and gave Silver Fang a large upper slash with the Long Sword, sending her flying up. "Mega Attack!" he shouted at he jumped straight at her, giving a heavy slash with the Blazing Edge.

The hit was too much for her to handle at this point and she howled out, "No!" She disappeared, deleted.

Landing back on the ground, he walked over to Harp Note, reverting to his human form. "That's two more down for us," he sighed. "This isn't easy."

She changed back to her human form as well. "I think what you mean. If you hadn't have come, I'd have been a goner, I'm sure," she said gratefully.

He blushed lightly. "I-It was nothing, really," he said, scratching his head sheepishly. "I know you would have done the same, and you did."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, blushing slightly as well. "So should we get back to your place for now?" She was feeling a bit dizzy again.

"Yeah, probably. Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired... I..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she passed out, falling into his arms.

"S-Sonia?" He was even more worried now. "Eh?" He looked down and blushed again, seeing that the acid Serpent left was eating at her clothes, but luckily not at her skin. "L-Let's get you home, fast." He tried to ignore it, Wave Changing and bringing them both home.

* * *

A few hours later:

Sonia sat up tiredly, stretching out. "Hmm...? What happened...?" She looked around through hazy eyes.

"Hey there. How do you feel?" said Geo, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"A bit tired still, but I feel a lot better. I think defeating Serpent made the poison disappear," she said, yawning.

"Yeah, the poison did, but... the acid didn't." He looked away, blushing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She gave him a puzzling look. She looked down and peered under the sheets, turning bright red. "Wh-What happened...?" she asked, deeply embarrassed.

"When she hit you with that acid in the end before you deleted her, it started to eat at your clothes, but not your skin." He was still blushing a lot.

"Wait... Did you see... anything?" she asked him, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Don't worry. I didn't see... much." He turned away from her, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts rushing through.

"'M-Much'...? How much is 'much'?" Again, she only somewhat wanted to know.

"I-I almost saw the side... of something..." he answered, not wanting to face her yet.

She turned a bright shade of crimson, not responding to that.

"S-Sonia...?" He turned towards her, scared that he ruined his friendship.

"It was no more than that, right?" She looked at his face, the red still there.

"Y-Yeah... Honest..." He didn't want to lose his friendship with her now.

"Ok. I don't think I can hold anything against you, since you did bring me back here and cover me up before all of it showed like this." She thought about this. "Besides, Lyra would have told me if you tried anything funny~" she teased.

"H-hey! What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"A good one. Thank you for saving me, Geo." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I owe you one."

He had to struggle to talk after that. "A-Any time. What are friends for, after all? And don't worry, you don't have to pay me back with anything." He smiled warmly, failing to hide the obvious red in his face that he just gained.

They both laughed, talking about what had happened, and what to do now.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Grah!" yelled Uma, slamming a fist down. "I can't believe this!"

"They killed Fang and Serpent as well..." Rabbit continued in disbelief. "Not to mention they have the prophecy and scripture."

"We have to act. Now!" Troaji turned to the front of the group. "Alpha, Beta! Let us launch an attack on them and finish them off while we can!"

Beta looked at her silently.

"Remember my words," Alpha started. "Do not prey on those who are fallen. You hunt the prey that is strong and whose spirit will strengthen you. These words are true in this as well." He stood and faced them all. "This goes for everyone. You will not attack when they are not able to fight back. It is dishonorable."

Their heads lowered, showing obedience. Draco spoke up. "Alpha, if I may speak. Who will be attacking them next?"

He pondered this for a minute, talking with Beta. Soon he turned to them again. "The next of the Koudoutai to face Megaman and Harp Note will be..."

* * *

Dun dun duuun! Cliffhanger~ ;3

Haha~ I hope you liked Vs. Dog and Snake~ I hope you'll want to see the next chapter, which will be revealed... when we publish it! o3o" Anyway, please be kind enough to R&R, if you will. :3

The next one will be uploaded as soon as we've finished writing it, as per the usual! ^^"

-Okami no Kaito & NiGHtsBeta09


End file.
